Circus Show Fun
by Mina-Prower
Summary: Babs is running a circus show inside of a colorful circus tent where many of her friends perform.


**Circus Show Fun**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from _Tiny Toon Adventures_ and the _Tom and Jerry Kids Show_. Characters from _TTA_ belong to Warner Bros., and characters from _T&JK_ belong to Warner Bros. and Turner Entertainment.

One evening, the sky was a bright orange color, and there were barely any clouds in the sky. There stood a rainbow-colored vertical striped circus tent, with people entering the tent and spending their tickets. There was a sign which said: **BABS'S CIRCUS OF FUN**. It was a half-hour long circus. Inside the tent, there were three circus rings and 60-row bleachers on two sides inside the tent. At the rear of the circus tent inside, there was a white tent that was about one-eighth the size of the circus tent. In that special tent, there was 27-year-old Babs Bunny, 27-year-old Buster Bunny, 26-year-old Shiley McLoon, 27-year-old Plucky Duck, 26-year-old Hamton J. Pig, 27-year-old Calamity Coyote, 26-year-old Furrball, 24-year-old Tom Cat, and 26-year-old Fifi La Fume getting ready for the show. Babs was a ringmistress, Shirley was a make-up artist, Buster, Plucky, and Hamton were acrobats, and Calamity, Furrball, and Tom were circus clowns. Babs had yellow curly hair with bangs and had on pink lipstick and pink eye shadows and was wearing a purple sleeveless dress with silver sparkles and had on purple high-heeled shoes. Shirley had long yellow hair with bangs and it was tied into a ponytail with a pink bow on it and she had on a pink short-sleeved knee-length dress with red polka-dots, and had on red high-heeled shoes. Buster had shaggy brown hair with slanted bangs and was wearing red short-sleeved knee-length tights with blue accents. Plucky had shaggy brown hair with slanted bangs and was wearing orange short-sleeved knee-length tights with green accents. Hamton had shaggy brown hair and was wearing brown short-sleeved knee-length tights with gray accents. Calamity had shaggy orange hair and was wearing a yellow baseball cap, a red short-sleeve shirt, purple shorts, blue suspenders, and red shoes. Furrball had long sky-blue hair with bangs and was wearing an orange baseball cap, an orange short-sleeve shirt, red shorts, yellow suspenders, and orange shoes. Tom had auburn mullet hair and was wearing a sky blue baseball cap, a sky blue short-sleeve shirt, blue shorts, white suspenders, and sky blue shoes. Fifi had long lavender hair with bangs and it was tied into a ponytail and had on white spandex with purple accents that looked like a maillot and had short sleeves. Then Calamity, Furrball, Tom, Buster, Plucky, Hamton, and Fifi sat on the chairs. Shirley walked over to the performers as she was carrying her make-up accessories and started to paint their faces.

First, Shirley worked on Calamity. Calamity closed his eyes; Shirley took some white paint with her paintbrush, and painted Calamity's face white, and then used another paintbrush and painted some red lines on his upper jaws, and painted some red eye shadow around his eyes. The part that Shirley left out was Calamity's nose that was a natural red color.

Then Shirley started working on Furrball's face. Furrball closed his eyes; Shirley painted Furrball's face white, painted some orange lines on his upper jaws, painted some orange eye shadow around his eyes, and painted his black nose orange.

Then Shirley started working on Tom's face. Tom closed his eyes; Shirley painted Tom's face white, painted some orange lines on his upper jaws, painted some orange eye shadow around his eyes, and painted his black nose orange.

Then Shirley worked on Buster's face. Buster closed his eyes; Shirley painted some red eye shadow around his eyes.

Then Shirley worked on Plucky's face. Plucky closed his eyes; Shirley painted some orange eye shadow around his eyes.

Then Shirley worked on Hamton's face. Hamton closed his eyes; Shirley painted some red eye shadow around his eyes.

Then Shirley worked on Fifi's face. Fifi closed her eyes; Shirley put some facial powder around Fifi's face, some red lipstick on her lips, thickened her eyelashes with mascara, and painted some lavender eye shadow around her eyes.

Then the show was about to begin. Babs stepped out of the white tent and stood in the middle of the ring and started talking in the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, girls and boys!" Babs greeted. "Welcome to Babs's Circus of Fun! In this circus, you'll find a lot of joy, laughter, and fun. Meet my wonderful friends as they all step out and perform. First of all, watch Buster, Plucky, and Hamton as they all perform in acrobatics."

Buster, Plucky, and Hamton stepped out of the white tent and then they went up the ladder and reached to the platform twenty-two stories high. Then Buster put his hands on the wooden bar swing, then raised his feet off the platform and started swinging downwards and then went back up and carefully landed on the platform on the other side and then released the swing. Then the swing came back to the platform where Plucky and Hamton were. Plucky stopped the swing in his hands and then went swinging down from the platform and up and then reached the platform where Buster was on and then released the swing. Then the swing came back to the platform where Hamton was. Hamton stopped the swing in his hands and then went swinging down from the platform and up and then reached the platform where Buster and Plucky were on and then released the swing. Then the three came down the ladder and waved to the audience, and the audience clapped their hands, and then the three walked back into the white tent.

"And up next are the clowns: Calamity, Furrball, and Tom!!" Babs announced.

Then the audience clapped their hands. Calamity, Furrball, and Tom came out of the white tent with their own tricycles, and stepped into the center ring, and formed in a triangle around. Calamity's tricycle was red with black handlebars, red tassels on the handlebars, a black seat, and black tires with multi-wire wheels. Furrball's tricycle was orange with grey handlebars, orange tassels on the handlebars, a grey seat, and grey tires with multi-wire wheels. Tom's tricycle was sky blue with grey handlebars, sky blue tassels on the handlebars, a grey seat, and grey tires with multi-wire wheels.

"Watch these three guys do a bunch of tricks on the tricycles!!" Babs continued.

Then the audience clapped again. The three clowns sat in their seats, and started pedaling on their tricycles and went around in circles going counterclockwise. After going around in sixteen circles, the three raised themselves off the tricycles with their hands on the handlebars in a facing-down perspective and went around in eleven circles. Then they sat back down and pedaled some more. Then they stood up straight with their feet on the seats with the front end of the tricycles raised up by three inches and went around in thirteen circles. Then they sat back down on the tricycles and leveled them and continued pedaling. Then they raised up the front end of the tricycles while still sitting down, and went around in sixteen circles. Then they leveled the tricycles again and continued pedaling. Then they did some jumps, which also involved them standing while pedaling, and they went around in thirteen circles while doing that. Then went back to riding the standard way, then they stopped, and then they stood off of the tricycles, and waved to the audience, and then the audience clapped for them. Then Calamity, Furrball, and Tom walked back into the white tent with the tricycles.

"And up next, crossing the tightrope: Fifi La Fume!!"

Then the audience clapped again. Fifi stepped out of the white tent, and walked to the ladder and went up the ladder, and stopped at a platform with a long white tightrope that goes all the way to the other platform. Fifi stretched out her arms with the palms of her hands facing down, and she stepped on the rope with her right foot first, then took another step with her left foot, and onwards.

"And there she goes!" Babs announced.

As Fifi was walking the tightrope, the audience watched her and chanted her for luck. In four minutes, she reached the platform on the other side, and went down the ladder. Then Fifi curtseyed and then the audience clapped for her. Then Fifi went back into the white tent.

"And up next: Buster, Plucky, and Hamton as they all do the handstands!!"

Then the audience clapped again as Buster, Plucky, and Hamton stepped out of the white tent and stood in the center ring. The three stood in a side-by-side line, raised their hands up in the air, stepped with their right foot, and then they touched the ground with their hands and raised up their legs in the air and froze for eight seconds. Then they stood back on their feet, and then they formed in a triangle and did another handstand and froze for thirteen seconds. Then they stood on their feet again and spread apart and did another handstand and froze for sixteen seconds. Then they stood on their feet again and spread apart and formed in a triangle again, but facing backs-to-backs and did another handstand and froze for twelve seconds. Then they stood in a line and did another handstand and froze for thirteen seconds. Then they stood back onto their feet and waved to the audience. Then the audience clapped their hands, and then Buster, Plucky, and Hamton walked back to the white tent.

"And up next: Calamity, Furrball, and Tom juggling with items!!" Babs announced.

Then the audience clapped again, and Calamity, Furrball, and Tom walked out of the white tent carrying items in their hands and arms and stepped into the center ring. Calamity was juggling with eight different colored balls: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, and white. Furrball was juggling with eight different colored sticks: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, and white. Tom was juggling with eight different colored rings: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, and white. The three clowns stood in a side-by-side line standing three feet from each other. They started juggling the items in a counterclockwise perspective with the items just three inches above their heads. After juggling fifteen times around, they juggled the items three inches higher. After the next fifteen, they juggled six more inches higher. After another fifteen, they juggled nine more inches higher. After another fifteen, they threw all of them up in the air, and caught four in one hand, and the other four in the other. They caught the red, orange, yellow, and green in the left hand; and the blue, purple, pink, and white in the right hand. Then they all posed with the items they were carrying, and they ducked down with the right leg in front and the left leg behind, then the audience clapped for them, and then Calamity, Furrball, and Tom walked back into the white tent.

"And up next: Fifi La Fume doing the corde lisse!" Babs announced.

Then the audience clapped again.

Fifi stepped out of the white tent, and walked to the tall white rope in the ring close to the front end of the circus tent. She put her hand on the rope, then she started climbing up the rope, and then she did some rotating on the rope, and then she continued going higher and higher up, and did some more rotating around. After she reached to the top, she slowly came back down. Then Fifi curtseyed and the audience clapped. Then Fifi walked back into the white tent.

"And finally, watch all my friends dancing in the finale!!" Babs announced.

Then the audience clapped again.

Buster, Plucky, Hamton, Calamity, Furrball, Tom, and Fifi stepped out of the tent and stepped into the middle ring. They all danced and did some physical tricks. Then they all posed, and the audience clapped and then stood up out of their seats.

"Thanks for coming to the circus!" Babs announced. "We're looking forward to seeing you guys next time!"

Then the audience all stepped out of their seats and walked out of the circus tent. Then, the performers went back into the white tent and cleaned up their faces. Then they all stepped out of the white tent, and then walked out of the huge circus tent, and walked to their cars and started driving out from the circus area.

**THE END**


End file.
